Celestial Tower
mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} BWB2W2.png |image_size=121 |type=building |location_name=Celestial Tower |japanese_name=タワーオブヘブン |translated_name=Tower of Heaven |location= |region=Unova |mapdesc=A tall tower with a large bell whose tones are said to purify the spirit. |generation= }} The Celestial Tower (Japanese: タワーオブヘブン Tower of Heaven) is a location situated in central western Unova. A burial ground for deceased Pokémon, it can be considered a counterpart to Kanto's Pokémon Tower, Hoenn's Mt. Pyre, and Sinnoh's Lost Tower. Description The Celestial Tower is a tall tower with three inner floors connected by spiral staircases. Like certain buildings in other regions, it is a resting place for deceased Pokémon. At the top of the tower is a bell, which mourners can ring in remembrance of their lost Pokémon. The bell's sound is said to reflect the nature of the one who rang it. Role In , the player must come here before the Mistralton City Gym Leader, Skyla, will agree to a Pokémon battle. She has come here to care for a fainted Pokémon she saw while flying her plane. After she has healed the Pokémon, she insists the player rings the bell at the top of the tower. Later in the game, the player can meet Alder here, ringing the bell to comfort the spirit of his very first Pokémon. Before he leaves the tower, he mentions that he and his Pokémon were madly pursuing strength, much in the same way that Cheren does. He will also challenge the player to return to the once more. In , Professor Juniper comes here to continue her research into how the distribution of Pokémon in Unova has changed over the past two years. After entering the Hall of Fame, the player can speak to a in Humilau City, which will activate a small quest where the player must defeat four former acquaintances of the bridegroom in order to climb the Celestial Tower and ring its bell. The Celestial Tower is also the location where is encountered for battle later in the game ( required to reach Cave of Being, in order to release , , and Mesprit to the wild). Items }} }} }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |type1=Psychic}} Trainers |1|518|Musharna|♀| ||36=レイカ|37=Reika}} |1|607|Litwick|♀| ||36=モモコ|37=Momoko}} |1|035|Clefairy|♀| ||36=ケンジコウ|37=Kenjirō}} |1|613|Cubchoo|♀| ||36=テイコ|37=Teiko}} |1|196|Espeon|♂| ||36=ユウマ|37=Yūma}} |2|605|Elgyem|♂| ||578|Duosion|♂| ||36=レイジ|37=Reiji}} |1|542|Leavanny|♀| ||36=ユカコ|37=Yukako}} |1|315|Roselia|♀| ||36=グレース|37=Grace}} |1|197|Umbreon|♂| ||36=ダニエル|37=Daniel}} |2|562|Yamask|♀| ||575|Gothorita|♀| ||36=ユウミ|37=Yūmi}} Post-Hall of Fame These Trainers can be battled after talking to the appearing in Humilau City after entering the Hall of Fame. |3|467|Magmortar|♂| ||059|Arcanine|♂| ||609|Chandelure|♀| ||36=モナミ|37=Monami}} |4|428|Lopunny|♀| ||626|Bouffalant|♀| ||115|Kangaskhan|♀| ||241|Miltank|♀| ||36=トキコ|37=Tokico}} |5|461|Weavile|♀| ||473|Mamoswine|♀| ||584|Vanilluxe|♀| ||131|Lapras|♀| ||615|Cryogonal|| ||36=カナデ|37=Kanade}} |6|227|Skarmory|♀| ||208|Steelix|♀| ||598|Ferrothorn|♀| ||376|Metagross|| ||589|Escavalier|♀| ||625|Bisharp|♀| ||36=ノゾミ|37=Nozomi}} Layout Exterior, 1F, and 2F 3F-5F In the anime Mistralton Tower appears in place of the Celestial Tower in Climbing the Tower of Success! with a similar design and in the same location. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Up in the Air, and Clay arrived at the tower, where they met Burgh, Brycen, Elesa, and Skyla in a meeting, concerning the Gym Leaders' plan to secure the Dark Stone from Team Plasma. While the other Gym Leaders were discussing the matter, Skyla suddenly grabbed Black, and flew out of the tower to grab an injured in the air and carried it and Black to the top of the tower. There she healed the Pokémon, whose presence she had felt in the tower. Skyla asked Black to ring the bell, and after hearing the toll, she declared it did not sound clear and shoved him off the edge the tower. She said that she was not yet convinced of his capabilities. Her grabbed Black in the air and carried him to the Mistralton Gym so that Skyla could test Black in a battle. After Black beat Skyla in The Battle Within, she left the Gym to rejoin with the other Gym Leaders without handing Black the Badge, but instead had her Gym cannon blast Black straight back to the top of the Celestial Tower. Black rung the bell once more, and Skyla sent her Swanna to him to give him a . In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Celestial Tower in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Rare|ennum=29/116|jpset=Thunder Knuckle|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=014/051}} Trivia * After defeating Alberta here in , she relocates to the Mistralton City Pokémon Center, claiming to have felt a little burned out after the battle. This could be interpreted as a reference to how , her Pokémon of choice, are known to absorb life force from people. * The initials of the four female side-quest Trainers Jan, Ilse, Lana, and Tammy form the word "jilt", meaning to suddenly reject a lover. Likewise, the initial kana of their Japanese names make up the sound of the word "元カノ" motokano, meaning ex-girlfriend. * The Celestial Tower's background music, リュウラセンの塔 Dragonspiral Tower, bears strong resemblances to fellow Nintendo platform compositions 樹海の神秘 Jukai no Shimpi (transl. "Mystery of the Forest", from ) and 神殿ダンジョン Shinden Danjon (transl. "Sanctuary Dungeon", from ). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=天堂之塔 |fr_eu=Tour des Cieux |de=Turm des Himmels |it=Torre Cielo |pt_br=Torre Celestial |pt_eu=Torre dos Céus |ko=타워오브해븐 Tower of Heaven |es_eu=Torre de los Cielos |vi=Thiên Tháp }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Monuments Category:Towers de:Turm des Himmels es:Torre de los Cielos fr:Tour des Cieux it:Torre Cielo ja:タワーオブヘブン zh:天堂之塔